A caring paw
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: It's a late night. Jake can't sleep. And as it soon turns out, a certain gray skinned creature needs a little help as well. One-shot, enjoy.


**Just another one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jake sighed, sprawling out on the soft-ish bed. This was rather pleasant. He'd never slept on an actual bed before. So much better than sleeping on a pile of leaves. It was a late Thursday night right now, and the werewolf was having some trouble sleeping. He wasn't used to the softness of the bed. Curse the pile of leaves he'd grown so accustomed to. It had made it near to impossible for him to enjoy a softer bed now. Shame too. He really wanted to sleep right now.

He began to wonder how Loreli was doing, and if she was having the same problem right now. It was highly possible. More times than not the werewolf girl ended up sleeping on a rock. It was rather humorous to tell the truth. But it did make him feel bad for the girl. She often had trouble sleeping, even without the rock or unfamiliar soft bed at school. He honestly hoped she was alright.

Suddenly the werewolf felt his ear perk up as he heard the squeak of a coffin lid, and the squeak of something that sounded like a duck. _' What on earth…? ' _He thought, slowly rolling to the side. He wanted to figure out who could possibly be awake at this time. He himself was understandable, seeing as he couldn't sleep. But everyone else had been out like a light for hours now. Was something wrong?

There, creeping out of the gray velvet lined coffin was the younger vampire that reassembled Fatch greatly; Thatch. Said young gray vampire had been a wreck since he'd saved him from that stupid orange demon. His head, chest, and throat were heavily bandaged, his arm was in a sling, and both knees were cut harshly.

To be honest here, even though that little vampire was a… well a vampire… Jake still thought that he seemed ok. I mean, he hadn't tried to boss him around in anyway yet, so that was a good sign. A lot of vampires tend to be stuck up.

The little creature seemed to be in great pain, and he was holding something rather close to his chest. Jake narrowed his eyes, trying to get a good look at it. From the looks of it, it was a little rubber duck that was CLEARLY painted black, had red eyes and painted fangs.

_' So the tough guy has a toy duck… ' _He thought sarcastically. _' At least it's a demon duck. Or maybe a vampire duck…? '_

Jake wanted to speak out, to say even something small, but couldn't find the words to say. The young vampire sniffled, scrubbing his eyes free of tears. It was evident that the boy was hurting. But with injuries like that, it made sense.

The vampire turned on his heels and crept his way to the hall. Almost immediately Jake ripped off his covers and rushed after him.

He trotted over to the door, poking his head around to see Thatch sitting against the wall, squeezing the duck he had, the squeaks it made clearly helping him calm down. It was making Jake think that maybe the child was in more distress than just pain. So, against his better judgement, the werewolf crawled away from the door and walked up to the vampire, who immediately looked up at him. His face turned bright red in embarrassment and he quickly hid the duck behind his back.

" H-hello Jake! "

He squeaked, squirming a bit as Jake got closer.

" Wha-what are you doing up? "

Jake's onyx eyes lowered, as if he were confused.

" I'm the one who should be asking that question. And by the way, I saw the duck, so there's no use in hiding it. "

Thatch sighed, slowly bringing the duck out. Jake slowly took the toy from the boys hands, staring at it in slight confusion. It was strange... but it was actually pretty cool. Guess Jake was just not too into the creepy stuff.

" ... Why would you hide his little guy? "

" Rubber ducks aren't exactly allowed at scare school. "

Thatch huffed. Honestly, Jake didn't know how he kept forgetting that. Slowly he returned the gift, placing it in the vampires arm sling.

" Anyway, why are you up kid? You should be getting your sleep. "

Thatch looked down, as if ashamed. Jake tilted his head a bit, carefully placing a hand on the other creatures knee.

" Hey, I don't judge. "

" I... I was dreaming about being tortured by that orange demon... "

The vampire visibly shuddered, and Jake immediately felt bad. An event like was traumatizing, especially for a kid. The werewolf shifted a bit uncomfortably; he hated vampires, he really did. But the sight of the other crying just made him want to do something. He pulled his long, fluffy tail around the child's torso and pulled him into an embrace, letting him cry silently into his shoulder.

The acid tears burned terribly, but the prince remained silent, not wanting to move away from the child yet.

* * *

It took a while for a Thatch to calm down, but once he did, Jake led him back to the dorm, helping him into his coffin.

" Try to get some sleep kid. You'll feel better in the morning. "

" Thanks Jake... "

Thatch muttered, putting his vampire duck away in his secret compartment. Slowly he laid down, giving a small smile towards the werewolf.

" Goodnight. "

* * *

**Bad ending sorry. Review please! :)**


End file.
